Perdóname
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Es tan difícil el reconocer que uno se ha equivocado con la persona que ama? ¿Es tan difícil pedir perdón cuando se quiere de verdad? Fic de Paola y Ken, dedicado a mi amiga Tsuki.


**Perdóname. **

Ella ya estaba harta. No estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando más al tipejo ése que la andaba fastidiando. Paola se iría sin avisar, como era su costumbre. Quizás solo a Sorimachi le avisaría, su querido Eirinia sería el único que quizás la comprendería...

- Entiendo que estés molesta.- dijo Kazuki, cuando se enteró.- ¿Pero estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿No te parece un tanto apresurado?

- No.- negó Paola.- Ya no pienso seguirlo soportando.

- Quizás si me dejaras hablar con él... .- sugirió Kazuki.

- Seguiría comportándose igual que siempre.- gruñó Paola.- Mejor me voy y acabamos con el asunto de una buena vez.

- Como gustes.- suspiró Sorimachi, sabiendo que cuando a Paola se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Y Paola estaba decidida, claro que sí. No por nada era una Wakabayashi, aunque ella odiara serlo.

Aunque por supuesto, por más que Paola lo ocultara, en el fondo no quería marcharse. Le dolería mucho el partir. No por nada era ya una chica del Toho, se había ganado al equipo con su sarcasmo genuino y sus frases de insulto hacia el Nankatsu en los partidos. Al principio, nadie podía olvidar que la germano-japonesa de sorprendentes ojos verdes era prima de uno de los que habían sido (y seguiría siendo) uno de los más acérrimos rivales de Kojiro Hyuga y Ken Wakashimazu...

Y era increíble que fuese este último el mayor problema de Paola... Ellos no se habían tolerado desde la primera vez, como quien no tolera una galleta con sabor amargo. Bueno, lo cierto era que, como había dicho, Paola no le había caído bien a nadie en un principio, pero con el paso del tiempo se los fue ganando a todos... O a casi todos...

Ella se iba a ir, eso era seguro. La conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que así sería. Y Ken sabía que ella se iría por su culpa. No era que hubiese querido asustarla o hacerla huir, únicamente no había querido enamorarse...

Aunque por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitarlo. Había algo en Paola que hacía que Ken tuviese deseos de gritarle al mundo entero que el amor existía.

¡Ja! ¡Qué cosa tan más cursi! Ken no solía ser así. Pero Paola lo hacía ser así. Si tan solo ella no fuese prima de su gran rival... ¿Por qué Paola tenía que ser pariente de Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿Habría sido eso lo que hizo que Ken la rechazara en un principio? Él no quería creer que pudiese ser tan idiota, pero los hechos decían más que mil palabras...

- ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con Paola?.- preguntó Sorimachi, algo desanimado.

- Yo que sé.- gruñía Ken.- Quizás es porque es quien es.

- ¿Será muy tarde para intentar corregir las cosas?.- murmuró Ken.

- No es tarde, si estás seguro de lo que sientes.- respondió Kazuki.

El caso era que, para terminarla de amolar, apareció la manzana de la discordia, una estudiante de intercambio llamada Amy. La chica se prendó de inmediato de Ken y no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo. A él le parecía indiferente ella, pero el portero se daba cuenta de que a Paola no parecía caerle bien la muchacha... Amy iba a verlo a él al dojo de su familia, e incluso también era la líder de su club de fans. Paola no quería darle importancia, después de todo se suponía que ella no debería de interesarle si Ken tenía pretendienta o no, pero la verdad era que en el fondo sentía que un agujero enorme se abría en su estómago cada vez que los veía juntos.

Y aunque él sabía que era una jugarreta sucia, a Ken no le importaba jugarla.

"Quizás sea una estupidez el irme por algo así", pensó Paola, al tiempo que abordaba el autobús para ir a la estación del tren. "No, no es una estupidez. Él es un estúpido...".

Paola llegó a la estación y compró un boleto de tren. Se iría a Tokio y se perdería en la multitud.

Ken se sospechaba lo que Sorimachi le iba a decir cuando él se acercó con cara de "metiste la pata". No le sorprendió cuando su amigo pronunció las palabras.

- Paola se fue.- dijo Kazuki.

Estas palabras resonaron en el corazón del portero como un gong en una habitación vacía. Era como si de repente alguien hubiese encendido la luz y a él le hubiese caído el veinte al fin de cuánto la amaba, de cuánto la necesitaba...

- ¿Cómo que se fue?.- fue todo lo que Ken pudo articular.

- Se fue, así de simple.- replicó Kazuki.

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé.- mintió Kazuki.

- Claro que lo sabes.

Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía. Kazuki no hubiese dejado que Paola se marchara sin sacarle la verdad de a donde se iba. Pero por supuesto, él no le revelaría tan fácilmente la verdad a Ken, porque claro que se la iba a revelar, era cierto que Sorimachi era amigo de Paola, pero también lo era de Ken y pues de alguna manera tenía que hacer que esos dos dejaran de ser tan tercos y orgullosos y aceptaran sus sentimientos...

A Ken le cayó todo de golpe. Nunca esperó que ella terminara por reventar. Pero en primer lugar, ¿quién le decía a él que ella se había ido por su culpa?

Nadie. Y Ken no estaba seguro de eso. Solo sabía que ahora que Paola se había ido, sentía que le hacía falta una parte de él mismo...

Y mientras él se debatía con su atormentado corazón, ella esperaba, sentada completamente sola, en una banca de la helada estación del tren.

- ¿Le pasa algo, señorita?.- le preguntó amablemente un vigilante.- Se ve usted muy triste...

- Estaré bien.- respondió Paola, sonriendo a medias.- Solo necesito huir...

- Huir no siempre arregla las cosas, ¿sabe?.- opinó el vigilante.- Es mejor afrontar la situación.

- Eso es verdad, cuando se sabe que valdrá la pena hacerlo.- replicó Paola.

Amy se acercó a Ken, como era su costumbre de todos los días el ir a visitarlo por las mañana al dojo. Pero Ken ya no tenía deseos algunos de seguir fingiendo que ella le interesaba...

- Hola.- sonrió ella.- ¿Cómo está mi karateca el día de hoy?

- Mal.- respondió Ken, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Amy.

- ¡Porque ella se ha ido!.- gritó Ken, exasperado.

- ¿Quién se ha ido?

- La chica que quiero.

Ken no se esperó a una respuesta por parte de Amy. Él salió del dojo, sin caminar hacia un rumbo fijo... No podía dejar que Paola se fuera así, tendría que ir por ella... Ya no podía seguir posponiendo el hecho de que tendría que reconocer que la amaba y que no podría dejar que ella se marchara para siempre de su vida, con el riesgo de no volverla a ver jamás...

- Sorimachi, tienes que ayudarme.- dijo Ken a su amigo.

- ¿Ayudarte a qué?.- Kazuki fingió demencia.

- ¡No será a conquistar al mundo!.- gritó Ken.- Tienes que decirme en dónde está Paola y no te voy a creer si me dices que no lo sabes.

Kazuki sonrió. Al fin su amigo se había dado cuenta...

"Te necesito Paola", pensaba Ken, al tiempo que se dirigía a la estación del tren. "No sé por qué fui tan tonto al rechazarte en vez de decirte lo que siento... Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde...".

Paola seguía esperando al condenado tren. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar? Ella sentía que había estado al menos unas mil horas esperando.

- Debió haber sufrido un retraso.- sonrió el vigilante.- Qué raro. Casi nunca sucede.

A Paola no le causaba gracia que al vigilante le pareciera simpático el hecho de que el condenado tren se hubiese retrasado.

- Claro, como a usted no le urge viajar.- replicó Paola, enojada.

- Yo viajo mucho.- murmuró el vigilante, con la mirada perdida.- Pero nunca me preocupo de que mi tren se retrase. Siempre llego a tiempo, aunque el tren no llegue.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido.- refunfuñó Paola.

- La vida muchas veces no tiene sentido.- replicó el vigilante.- Y un tren retrasado no siempre significa algo malo. Puede tratarse de un golpe de buena suerte disfrazado...

- Cada vez le entiendo menos.- replicó Paola, ceñuda.

- No hace falta que me entiendas ahora.- sonrió el vigilante.- Me conformo con que lo hagas a su debido tiempo.

El vigilante se alejó unos pasos, como para dejar que Paola se confundiera con sus propias ideas.

Y el dichoso tren al fin llegó. Paola esperó impaciente a que la gente bajara del tren para poder subir ella. Y entonces pasó...

- ¡Paola!.- gritó Ken, con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella estuvo tentada a subir al tren e ignorarlo completamente, pero hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que le habían dado un boleto equivocado. Paola tuvo que regresar a buscar al vigilante para pedirle que se lo cambiara, y ese tiempo fue suficiente para permitir que Ken le diera alcance a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Paola, con mucha frialdad.

- Solo vine a decirte algo.- Ken llegó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Perdóname...

Una palabra tan simple. Y tan poderosa. Paola se dio cuenta de que era tan fuerte que hab챠a derrumbado sus defensas.

- Perdóname, Paola, por ser tan idiota.- confesó Ken.- Y no saber reconocer cuán importante eres para mí...

- Es muy tarde.- replicó ella, no queriendo demostrar lo frágil que podía ser.- Quiero irme ya.

- ¿En verdad deseas eso?.- Ken la miró con mucha tristeza.- ¿En verdad quieres irte y nunca saber lo que hubiese podido pasar entre nosotros?

El tren comenzó a moverse. Paola se dio cuenta de que jamás lo abordaría... Ken se acercó a Paola y ella dejó que los labios de él tocaran los suyos... Y eso fue todo...

Después del beso, Ken y Paola se abrazaron, y ella pudo ver al fin al dichoso vigilante, el cual los miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella alcanzó a ver su nombre anotado en la pequeña tarjeta de identificación que el vigilante tenía prendida en la camisa.

"D. Estin. Y.".

Y fue entonces cuando Paola lo comprendió todo...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

"D. Estin. Y", "_Destiny_", destino en inglés.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

Bueno, pues este fic va dedicado a Tsuki, con mucho cariño. Tenía algún tiempo queriendo hacer un fic con Paola y Ken. ¿Por qué? Pues porque quería hacerlo, la pareja me gusta.


End file.
